Guts Man
is a civil engineering Robot Master from the original Mega Man series. He was created by Dr. Light to work alongside Bomb Man for the purpose of land reclamation and construction. Guts Man possesses great physical strength, being capable of lifting and transporting heavy objects, including rocks of over two tons, with little effort. In battle, he can use his Super Arm to throw heavy objects, such as boulders and blocks, at his enemies. He can also use his strength to hit his enemies with a powerful tackle, and make the ground shake with his jumps. In terms of his personality, he is similar to that of a typical construction foreman; while he can be hot-tempered, impatient and unreasonable, he is passionate about his line of work, is more intelligent than his appearance and mannerisms would initially suggest, and cares deeply for the well-being of his colleagues when on the job. Guts Man enjoys karaoke, and is good friends with Stone Man, but he also doesn't like to see any arguments from his workers or his other robot brothers, or even get into one. Guts Man, alongside Cut Man, are the bosses with most appearances in the series. Guts Man and Cut Man also appeared in all episodes of Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series, and his GutsMan.EXE counterpart is a major character in the Mega Man Battle Network series. There is also a huge tank with his form in Mega Man 2, Guts Tank, a modified version of him in Mega Man 7, Guts Man G, and other robots that bear a resemblance to his design, like Guts Hover, Gamma, Stone Man, Concrete Man and Gori-Three. Fanon Appearances ''Mega Man Grand Tour [[image:Guts Man GT.png|thumb|left|Guts Man's appearance in ''GT.]] Guts Man appears as one of the over a hundred Robot Master bosses who appear in this game, produced by Lunatic Entertainment. In it, he has been redesigned to fit with Hitoshi Ariga's design for the character in the Mega Man Megamix manga series. Beyond this, the strategy to beat him in combat has been merged with various incarnations of the character seen throughout the series. Like several other Robot Masters, Guts Man has a unique intro, in that instead of teleporting into the room to stand in Mega Man's way, he will instead crash through the wall with his Wild Arms vehicle. He will leap around the room instead of running, and when he lands the ground will quake, knocking Mega Man to the ground should he still be standing there and temporarily immobilizing him, opening him up for attack. To offset this, the Blue Bomber should jump in the air right before Guts Man lands. He also cannot jump into the left corner and so if he gets too close to this edge he will jump backwards instead. After a few jumps a boulder will materialize and drop from the ceiling and he will toss it at you. When this hits another boulder in the arena it will shatter, sending small chunks of rock back at Mega Man and shrinking the boulder by a small degree. After a quarter of his health is depleted, he will begin to also summon Metools into the battlefield, which will wander around for a short time before he will charge towards Mega Man, destroying any remaining Metools in the process. At half health, he will gain another new attack: He will begin to burrow into the ground and attempt to emerge from below Mega Man while carrying a new block to throw before burrowing and repeating twice more. Once only a quarter of his health remains, he will install wood attributes into his CPU copied from Wood Man and gain the ability to produce Leaf Shield. He is weak to Bomb Man's Hyper Bomb, Crash Man's Crash Bomb, Napalm Man's Napalm Bomb, and Time Man's Time Slow. He is also weak to the secret weapon in the game, the Zapper. If Guts Man should kill Mega Man in combat, he will pull out a mic and sing karaoke (poorly). ''Ultimate Showdown [[image:US Guts Man.png|thumb|Guts in ''US.]] Guts Man is one of the thousands of characters to appear in this 2D action battle royale produced by Lunatic Entertainment. In the game his character is of the Brute class, and as such both deals loads of damage as well as taking a lot of hits from most weaponry. His attacks are as follows: *Burrow: He can burrow into the ground for a short period of time, where he will not be able to be seen by other players who do not control characters with a proper detection skill. After the allotted time limit or upon the user's choice, Guts Man will leap out of the ground, carrying a boulder. This can be used to ambush other players from below. *Call Ride: He can call upon his vehicle, the Wild Arms, and ride around in it. Once destroyed it can no longer be used. *Charge: Will charge forward using jump jets. *Leaf Shield: Guts Man can summon Wood Man's Leaf Shield, which rotates around his body to protect him and can be fired forward as a projectile attack. Cannot be used until his Super Tech is used. *Leap: Leaps a good distance forward. Upon landing, other players nearby will become temporarily immobile unless they have their own abilities to thwart this. *Materialize Boulder: Materializes a large boulder either on the ground or in mid-air. Although primarily intended for use with the Super Arm, rocks in mid-air can land on opponents and injure them, as well. Only five boulders can be summoned to the field at any given time. *Summon Workers: Summon Metools to the battlefield to aid Guts Man in combat. **Summon Guards: After a certain number of kills are made with Guts Man, he gains an upgraded version of this that will summon Fake Guts Men, which will be indistinguishable physically by other players from the real Guts Man, but are weaker and upon destruction, a Metool will leap out. *Super Arm: Ability to lift one of his own boulders (or similar objects) and toss them a good distance from himself. *'Install Parts (SUPER TECH):' Guts Man can download Wood Man's data to give him Wood Attributes and allow him to use the Leaf Shield. Can only be used once as it becomes unnecessary after the data is already installed. *'Upgrade Chassis (ULTIMATE):' Guts Man's ultimate technique allows him to upgrade his body twice—first turning him into Guts Man G and then into the Guts Dozer. Once transformed he cannot downgrade again. As Guts Man G his body becomes much more durable, with his head being his only truly vulnerable location; however his body is larger, making him an easier target. He will no longer be able to Burrow or call the Wild Arms but all other techs will still work as normal. As Guts Dozer, he transforms into a large factory-tank and his durability skyrockets. His head is still his vulnerable area but his body is nearly impervious to a large selection of attacks. He loses his ability to materialize boulders and use his super arm, but gains a projectile attack and he will constantly spawn Metools without the need to summon them directly. Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Robot Masters Category:Canon Robot Masters